


The Flower in the Attick

by PersephoneAurora



Series: The (Un)Changeable Past [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAurora/pseuds/PersephoneAurora
Summary: How did Dawn end up in wizarding Britain?A story of conspiracies, death and coming home...“She is the perfect mix of her parents. She is Sirius and Dorcas rolled into one: Dorcas big doe eyes and curling lashes framing Sirius’ blue-grey eyes, Dorcas adorable dimples framing a full mouth that smiles with Sirius’ devilishness, his chaotic nature reigned in by her steely control, his daring nature mixed with her defiance but tempered by her grandfather’s mind for politics and for playing the long game, his bloodthirstiness and her ruthlessness guided by a grey moral code that fights for the underdog, both of them were fearless in battle and she has been tempered by experience and by the knowledge that her decisions will have consequences. Some of them deadly. She will succeed where they have failed.”A prequel to The (un)Changeable Past.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Spike & Dawn Summers, Xander Harris & Spike
Series: The (Un)Changeable Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508171
Kudos: 1





	The Flower in the Attick

The family of 3 was gathered in the sunroom, moonlight streaming through the big windows, through the branches of the ancient garden willows. The only noise was that of cutlery and tea sipping. Tension permeated the air. As it had ever since the Wizengamot decided to give control of the Malfoy name and fortune to an ancestor. A vampire. This one had cursed itself with a soul, but, still, he was a dangerous predator who had been invited and lived in their home. A predator that held control over every aspect of their lives. As patriarch, he had the right to decide everything about their daily lives, from what they wore and ate to whom they saw and could go, who they married and divorced. 

It was unnerving, this lack of control. The waiting for the ax to drop on their heads. And Narcissa did not like this feeling at all. And most of all, she did not like to think that another monster has his claws on her son.

A noise from the manor’s entrance disrupts her thoughts. Doing her best to seem unaffected by all the uncertainties surrounding her she crosses the white marble corridors, the men on her heels, finding one of their elves, Nippy, pulling on her ears as a dark-haired man, carrying a sleeping girl, spoke heatedly with her.

“Nippy,” she calls

“Mistress Narcissa!” The elf sounds relieved at her arrival “Master Regulus look-alike be looking for the patriarch. But patriarch has not been wanting to be disturbed”

“Mistress, is it?” the boy, slightly older than her son, looks at her, sarcasm dripping from his tone, and she can swear by Nippy’ s description: He looks very much like her cousin if he’d ever lived enough to lose an eye.

She squares her shoulders and raises an eyebrow at him keeping silent.

“Tell him that Xander Harris is here. And if that does not work tell him Nibblet’s in trouble.”

“And why would he care about an American Wizard? And what in the world is a Nibblet?”

A voice booms from the top of the main stairwell and Nippy pops away in distress: “What’s with all the noise?” He drops down the stairwell in a jump, landing in a crouch.

“Good to see you’re as hospitable as ever!” Xander states flatly

The vampire rises and stalks towards the young man, demon visage and growl. Lucius pulls Narcissa from their proximity, placing himself in front of her and Draco and grabbing his wand.

A clawed hand softly touches the cheekbone of the sleeping girl. “Why are you here?” he takes the girl, with a gentleness neither Malfoy knew him to possess ad kisses her forehead. For the first time since his arrival, the Vampire best known as Spike – one-third of the Scourge of Europe, formerly: William Draconius Malfoy, shows his human face and Narcissa can’t help but think how alike her son he looks.

“Again, why are you here?”

“I think…” the boy pauses and gulps” I mean… I’m… I’m sure that the high council is keeping her asleep. I think they’re using black magic to do it.”

The vampire tenses. “Narcissa!” he barks “I hear you were proficient in the service of your… _Dark Lord_ ” his voice drips disgust “you’ll ascertain whether black magic has been used!”

“I will need Severus Snape!”


End file.
